STARVED
by deathpenity17
Summary: From the person that brought you 'STARVATION' first in a long written typed on ffnet now 8gasp8 it is going to the poetry style. little of it. 'I will meet this girl. some day. i hope.' THE END. REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! THANK YOU!
1. I finally meet her

**STARVED**

**A/N: Okay. Peoples this is the story – the same story – of STARVATION. And for those who can't seemed to like the grammar I use. For one. I'm from a different country and I don't like grammar when I was taught about it. But anyway. This seems easier to some other people. **

STARVATION.

BY

OX

CHAP.1

SHORT CUT

.

It seems like everyday is all the same.

.

No purpose as to what life seems to be.

.

That is until –

.

Here we go again.

.

Trying to see if we love each other or not.

.

I guess we just not that into it as it seems to be.

.

But today it is . . . different.

.

Esme's eyes are shinny today.

.

Edward's eyes are shinny today also.

.

What is up?

.

Oh.

.

It must be that new girl that is coming here from Arizona.

.

That's must be it.

.

How could I be that blind?

.

Gee.

.

Thanks.

.

Alice.

.

For the tip.

.

Like I need it anyway.

.

But thanks for showing me that – girl – that – will – turn – my – world – upside – down.

.

Yes.

.

I did meet her.

.

But not in person.

.

Unfortunately.

.

Sometime.

.

I will meet her in person.

.

Someday.

.

I hope.

.

At least.

.

**Next Day**

**.  
**

So yes.

.

Like I said.

.

I would see her and meet her someday, sometime.

.

It is today.

.

Like almost twenty-seven seconds.

.

I am talking to the head office about saving the paper.

.

And sends anyone that coughs once to their homes.

.

I asked about Edwards grades.

.

So far so good.

.

No!

.

One more –

.

There she is staring at the sight before her.

.

What is startling is that her skin color is almost like mine.

.

Almost.

.

Albino.

.

Is that what they call pale people these days?

.

Whatever.

.

I quickly stopped and straightened up.

.

I looked into her eyes.

.

She blinked.

.

Seemingly surprised as to see butterscotch colored eyes instead of sapphire colored eyes.

.

I wouldn't blame her.

.

For I too would be seemingly surprised at that also.

.

I asked her if she is Bella Swan and that to see if she was the new girl here.

.

She slowly nodded her head.

.

Her hair slightly rustled in her movement.

.

I caught a whiff of her scent.

.

Lavender and yet something else I couldn't comprehend.

.

What is that smell?

.

I ignored my senses and went on talking to her.

.

I knew I shouldn't have ignored my senses.

.

Why?

.

Oh.

.

Why?

.


	2. the girl that was walking threw the rain

**STARVED**

**A/N: Okay. Peoples this is the story – the same story – of STARVATION. And for those who can't seemed to like the grammar I use. For one. I'm from a different country and I don't like grammar when I was taught about it. But anyway. This seems easier to some other people. **

**STARVED**.

BY

OX

**Chap. 2**

.

Being good as always I introduced myself and told her that I was the doctor in this town.

.

She nodded nicely to me before I excused myself.

.

I felt somebody watching me.

.

I ignored it to go to the hospital.

.

I went through the door of the hospital and started my day of work.

.

**/END OF HIS SHIFT/**

.

I walked out of the hospital and went into my car.

.

I drove the regular one hundred miles per hour.

.

I drove through the now raining night. I suddenly could see a girl walking through the rain.

.

With just a glance, I knew that was Bella.

.

I quickly slowed down to get her away from the rain.

.

She saw my car.

.

Her eyes widen in surprised and with –

.

What was that?

.

Fear.

.


	3. driving her home and dark past

**STARVED**

**A/N: Okay. Peoples this is the story – the same story – of STARVATION. And for those who can't seemed to like the grammar I use. For one. I'm from a different country and I don't like grammar when I was taught about it. But anyway. This seems easier to some other people. **

**STARVED**.

BY

OX

**Chap. 3**

.

She ran after she saw my car chasing her she ran into the forest.

.

Bad idea.

.

I quickly unlocked the door and took my keys with me as I ran to her in vampire speed.

.

She looked over her shoulder to only to crash into me.

.

I told her that it's raining and she replied that she is almost home.

.

I knew that there is still twenty four blocks to still to walk and told her that she'll get sick.

.

She replied that she is used to it.

.

I quickly said that I didn't understand what she is saying for she quickly replied

.

'It's nothing.'

.

I quickly said that she is soaking and she said

.

'I will not die.'

.

My eyes narrowed with suspicion and curiosity with what did that really mean for it wasn't for me to intrude on this.

.

I quickly led her to my car and I got in the other side.

.

It was silent most of the way and she apologized about the now wet seats.

.

I laugh and said don't worry about that.

.

I asked her how her life was.

.

Her eyes darkened and were covered in a veil of memories of her past.

.

She said "It's . . . good."

.

She continued to look like that and she suddenly closed her eyes tightly like she was in pain and started to whimper in pain. She started to moan in pain.

.

I quickly called out to her so she won't be surprised.

.

She was still surprised.

.

I asked her if she was okay. She nodded.

.

I told her that she is here.

.

She looked over to the house and her face became hopeless.

.

She whispered a thank you so low that I could barely hear her.

.

I nodded and pulled her closer to kissed her on her forehead.

.

I said you are welcome and added good night.

.

I watched her as she ran through the rain and into the house.

.

I drove off into the twilight night.

.

Hoping that I would she her again.

.


	4. caught by surprize & cuts and bruises

**STARVED**

**A/N: I gotten my lappytoppy taken away from the evil monster of my parents! and no. that completely thrown me into a blankness for the next chapter for STARVATION.  
**

**STARVED**.

BY

OX

**Chap. 4**

.

I was in my office when suddenly my door was open quickly and was shut closed quickly.

.

I didn't need to look up to who it is.

.

I already knew from her blood scent and her heartbeat.

.

I was behind her before she could notice what room she was in.

.

She turned and started at my lab coat.

.

Her eyes looked up slowly to stop at my eyes.

.

I asked if she is running away. She fidgets before me before I led her to the chair.

.

I asked her what was the hurry and she said nothing.

.

I said really and she said she fainted by the scent of blood.

.

How interesting.

.

Eleven years to be exact from when I last heard it from another person.

.

I asked how it smells. And then she said with iron and salty.

.

I quickly asked about that ribbon of hers and she quickly went pale and said that she like it.

.

A lot.

.

I lean forward to see what that will do.

.

She stopped breathing.

.

There are loads of secrets everywhere. You just have to know where to find them.

.

I said as I held her chin so she won't move and pulled the ribbon off.

.

It fell to the floor.

.

But that didn't distract me.

.

It was the cuts and bruises and rope burns on her neck that did.

.

I could feel myself become cold with rage and my eyes darken.

.

She stared at my eyes for I knew she seen it turn from gold to inky black.

.

I moved closer to her and made her look up at the ceiling as I lean forward toward her neck.

.

Now.

.

Please don't get me wrong.

.

For I am in the least bit of thirsty.

.

I know that I have something that the others know not.

.

I breathed on her neck before starting to lick the cuts and bruises.

.

It worked.

.

The cuts were the same but the bruises started to disappear.

.

I let go of her to see her backing away from me.

.

I guess that what everybody would do after your own doctor comes up and licks you neck for some strange reason.

.

I told her that the bruises was gone and asked if he chocks her or hand her.

.

She defends him and I quickly block her way to the door as she tries to escape.

.

I told her that I can help her.

.

She doesn't listen.

.


End file.
